terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alasma
One of the twin fire moons of Jiaggaus =History= Colonization Alasma was colonized when the Om sent spores down from the Piom II probe. Years passed and finally these spores grew and developed and spread over the fire moon. The Grench were soon launched down after the Om and then the Algemis were sent down to keep the om and Grench company. When more cities and mining skiffs were built the Kree-clan sent a probe down and that made Alasma the most populated(At least in terms of sapient species) of the twin moons. Later the Algeram joined them as well. =Features= Geography Alasma has a constantly changing landscape due to the large amount of geothermal and volcanic activity. That is why all vehicles used on the planet have to be air based or sea based. There are numerous volcanoes above the surface that help create the planet's toxic atmosphere. Life Alasma has no native life, but instead is inhabited by plants and creatures launched from Jiaggaus by the Alliance. They have begun to adapt and specialize to the world of flames. Here are the species that colonized this world *'Blimpalgae'-The Blimpalgea is huge. It is the size of a human double decker bus and swarm together to form huge clusters in the sky. Bred by the Grench to provide a home for the Om on hot worlds. They worship the Om and the Grench to extremes and can bear extremely heavy loads. They use their tentecles to mate and swim in lava. *'Alhive'-These Creature-plants live among the Blimpalgea communities. They tend to the Blimpalgea and provide shelter for Algiscout young. They have evolved tentecles for feeding off the limited plant matter availible. They have a second heat sensor similar to an eye on their chests. They live on the twin lava moons, and on Jiaggaus itself. They worship the Om and Grench instinctually. *'Algiscout'-The Algiscout was bred to provide mounts for the Om and to find food for them. They have high intelligence and live in a hive society. They are the size of robins and live among the Blimpalgea and Alhive. They get food for the alhive. They live on the twin lava moons, and on Jiaggaus itself. They worship the Om and Grench instinctually. *'Common Pyralgae'-The original plant to draw power from fire, they live in the trench of Jiaggaus. They are a common crop of the Om there, who eat it and feed it to their Mudskippers. The Pyralgae on the lava worlds cling to Blimpalgae like barnacles, to survive the heat of the moons. *'Rotifers'-Rotifers are small creatures, that dwell in the water. They are almost impossible for a human to see, as the larger ones are only 0.5 millimeters long. Their diet varies, though all of them have a simple body plan with a tail and a mouth. Their greatest strength is an ability like a Tardigrade's Tun state, where they "die" until conditions improve. The ones on Alferno cling to Blimpalgae, feeding on plant material. There are also several of the sapient members of the allience on this moon such as the Grench, the Om, the Algemis, and the Kree clan. Alasma.JPG|The Heat Moon,Alasma Alferno.jpg|The Fire Moon,Alferno- Alasma's twin 500597630722.png|The Algiscout 500597624956.png|The Alhive Category:Moons Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Neo-Terra Category:Grench Category:Om Category:Planets Category:Plant Category:Flozas